


Engaño

by soraegyo22



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demon/Human Relationships, Drabble, M/M, demon stan!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraegyo22/pseuds/soraegyo22
Summary: Lidiar con un demonio siempre será complicado, más si te encuentras en una relación amorosa con alguno.Un día, Kyle se entera que su novio demonio, Stan, coqueteó con uno de sus invocadores. Y claramente no Kyle no está contento con la noticia.[short story human kyle and demon stanley]





	Engaño

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho no escribo fanfics de South park por lo que espero les agrade esta mini historia. Trabajaré mejor para las siguientes que mantengo escondidas.

Eran de color carmín, pero si los mirabas con un poco más de detención el color se volvía algo más oscuro, como el color de la sangre. Las sensaciones con las que el pelirrojo las asociaba eran agradables tardes lluviosas junto a la chimenea. La brisa que pasaba por la ventana del living, colocaba sus pelos en punta, provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera y buscara algún lugar donde encontrar ese calor que tanto necesitaba. Era de noche, y el sonido particular de los búhos junto con el de los grillos eran la música de ambiente que se podía percibir en ese momento. Las garras de la criatura que se encontraba frente a él se clavaban lentamente en la carne de su brazos, y cuando se quejó fue cuando instintivamente el de cabello azabache las alejó.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Eran sólo ellos dos en el living de la casa de Kyle. La mirada de Stanley bajó un momento confundido, o quizás... preocupado. Al no recibir una respuesta pasado cinco minutos, el pelirrojo suspiró y finalmente se alejó de la criatura frente a él. En la cabeza de Stanley se encontraban unos cuernos en forma de espiral, sus ojos con color rojo intenso, sus uñas vueltas garras debido a lo grande y filosas que eran, como las de un felino, algunas zonas de su piel (sobre todo las extremidades) poseían un color negro pero se difuminaban a medida que avanzaba por su cuerpo, perdiendo color.

–Si no vas a decirme nada, por favor, ándate.

El azabache se vio complicado, sus deseos eran distintos a la lógica que su cerebro. Debería irse y hablar en otro momento con Kyle, quizás mañana... pero su corazón sentía que todo terminaría en el momento en que pusiese un pie fuera de esa casa. Nunca antes había ocurrido algo como esto, pero era su culpa. Desde el comienzo hasta el final. ¿Un humano engañando a un demonio? Su contrato y lo ocurrido hace unas horas, definitivamente hacían ver la vulnerabilidad y estupidez de un demonio encantado por un humano. Debería haber sido al revés; nunca antes había ocurrido algo como esto. Pero ahí estaba, como un idiota esperando un milagro.

–Kyle, cállate.

Finalmente, Stanley decidió tomar el brazo del pelirrojo y con fuerza controlada, lo llevó obligado hasta la habitación del chico que bien conocía por las noches que habían pasado juntos. El más bajo batalló contra el chico quien lo llevaba contra su voluntad, odiaba ser obligado de esa manera tan bruta como usualmente ocurría con Stan (secretamente amando esto sólo en momentos de intimidad). En poco tiempo se encontraron en la habitación del pelirrojo y fue tirado contra la cama. El de ojos rojos se subió sobre la cama de tal forma en que su cuerpo estuviera sobre el adverso. Tomó las muñecas adversas y las mantuvo contra la cama, sentándose sobre las piernas ajenas de esa forma impidiendo cualquier movimiento del adverso. Necesitaba asegurarse de que fuera lo que pasase, no le tirara agua bendita.

–Maldita sea, ¿qué quieres, Stan? Ya es tarde. Vienes a mi casa a mitad de la noche, sabiendo que mis padres no se encuentran en casa, interrumpiendo así mi estudio. Me haces perder el tiempo, y más encima me tratas como quieres sin siquiera decirme lo que se supone deseabas decirme. –Botó esa información como si fuese relevante al caso para el receptor, con voz impaciente y alterada por la frustración a esas alturas–. No estoy para juegos hoy, Stanley.

Sus miradas estaban fijas una en la otra, como si de una competencia se tratase. Sin embargo, y como usualmente, el de ojos verdes desvió su mirada con cierto rubor en sus mejillas y orejas, murmurando un "habla ya, idiota".

La única iluminación que tenían en la habitación era la de la luna que pasaba a través de las cortinas con un color traslucido. Un pequeño gruñido de parte del más bajo hizo que Stanley dejara de presionar tan fuerte el cuerpo adverso. Bajó su rostro con cuidado hasta acariciar con su nariz la tersa piel del cuello del judío. Olía tan bien que era imposible para él no salivar, teniendo que tragar y morderse de vez en cuando los labios para controlarse. Si fuese cualquier otro humano, no hubiese dudado en darle un mordisco para alimentarse de su sufrimiento, terror y desesperación pero... era Kyle, no podía.

–¿Puedo dormir hoy contigo?

–No.

–Kyle.

–No. Aléjate.

Pero se mantivo sobre él, no se alejó por nada y mantuvo una presión relativa sobre el cuerpo adverso. La mirada ajena estaba escondida pero cuando se la volvió a dirigir, las lágrimas se encontraban al borde de sus ojos.

–¿En serio esperas que te deje después de...?

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el demonio se inclinó para unir sus labios y Kyle no pudo contenerse ni rechazarlo, porque ambos sabían que se moría por los labios de Stan. El débil cuerpo bajo el del demonio estaba temblando pero pasados los segundos, éste cesó. Soltó las muñecas del humano, y los brazos del último rodearon el cuello del azabache.

El pelirrojo se había vuelto débil ante sus besos, por más que odiase admitirlo. Luego de sus besos, vinieron los gemidos por las mordidas en dejadas en el cuello de Broflovski y el constante roce entre sus cuerpos, haciendo un tipo de humping o sexo con ropa; no pasó mucho para que sus roces se convirtiran en algo más. Esa noche estuvo tan llena de emociones como de desesperadas marcas que buscaban trasmitir algún mensaje indescriptible.

\- - -

Los ratos del sol se colaron a través de la ventana, viajando directamente al rostro del pelirrojo. Eran las siete y veinte de la mañana cuando abrió sus ojos. Los pájaros cantaban, y se lograba ver a través de la ventana que aún estaba amaneciendo. Se estiró y cuando se movió ligeramente hacia su derecha sintió calor, giró su rostro y observó a un demonio (mitad demonio la verdad ya que sólo llevaba sus cuernos puestos y colmillos, y suponía sus ojos rojos aún) lleno de marcas en todo su cuerpo humano, marcas de uñas y algunas hechas por la boca de Kyle. Con una rápida mirada bajo las sábanas se dio cuenta que ambos estaban desnudos. Tragó saliva y sintió su rostro arder de sólo recordar lo ocurrido. No es como si fuera la primera vez, pero se suponía que estaba enojado con él y había caído de nuevo en sus garras seductoras sólo porque sabía que estaba enamorado de él... ¡Pero no debería ser así! No era justo, y le molestaba saber que nuevamente había perdido contra Stan. Pero no lo dejaría salirse con la suya.

–Sólo fue esto, pero sigo molesto...

Pronunció en voz baja sin querer molestar al demonio, levantándose con cuidado de la cama aún avergonzado de sus acciones. ¿Por qué debía de ser así? Definitivamente no era justo. Él había estado coqueteando con uno de sus invocadores en la escuela y no sólo eso, sino que era justamente Pip. Pip, quien había terminado con su novio anticristo hace poco y no sabía qué hacer con su vida cuando era la única persona con la realmente compartía su tiempo, había estado coqueteando con su novio aka Stanley, ¡y Stan le siguió!

No, definitivamente era imperdonable.

Sabía que en el fondo era un poco (muy) estupido enojarse por algo así pero la verdad es que las relaciones con demonios no son lo mismo que con un humano. Kyle no sabía que esperar, y su inseguridad no ayudaba mucho tampoco por más que se esforzaba.

Con un suspiro, bajó de la cama, tomando unas cuantas ropas limpias y dirigirse al baño. Tomó una de las mejores duchas calientes de su vida. Sentía su cuerpo relajado y debía admitir que había sido por lo ocurrido anoche. Aunque agradecía poder sentirse así, ya que de alguna manera ahora podía concentrarse más en sus estudios y en la prueba que tenía dentro de unas horas, no era capaz de dejar de sentirse molesto. ¿Por qué coquetearía con Pip? Kyle, con sus veinte años cumplidos recientemente, aún no era capaz de acostumbrarse al chico británico. Por más que intentaba entenderlo, no podía. Pip era una persona amable, te saluda siempre y puedes trabajar bien con él. Pero cuando se trata de intentar salir y estrechar su conexión para ser amigos, él simplemente se aleja. Al principio, Kyle pensó que era por Damien, pero después de lo que pasó con Stan...

–Agh, ese hijo de puta.

Al salir del baño, después de haberse cambiado y aún secando su cabello con la toalla, vio a Stanley revisando su ropa interior.

–¿Qué haces?

–Buscaba ropa interior sexy para que usaras hoy. ¿Dónde dejaste las que te di en tu cumpleaños?

Rodé mis ojos y lo aparté de mi cajón de ropa interior.

–Me lo puse. –Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Stan la cual provocó que el pelirrojo sientiera mariposas en su estómago. Un rubor tomó parte de mis mejillas pero frunció el ceño, intentando sonar más serio–. Ahora, ¿quieres irte? En verdad sigo molesto contigo.

–Kyle, ya te expliqué qué ocurrió.

–Ajá, que te engañaron. No te creo ni madres. Ya, ándate.

Fue hasta su mesita de noche y del cajón sacó un frasco sal.

–Si no sales de una vez, no permitiré que vuelvas a entrar en un tiempo.

Esto alarmó al demonio y de inmediato se levantó. Sin embargo, no contaba con que se acercara a él y le arrebatara el cilindro con sal.

–Kyle.

–¡Devuélvemelo!

Intentó quitárselo pero no le dejó. El demonio tomó una de sus manos y la entrelazó con sus dedos.

–Kyle, no tiene sentido que te engañe con el estúpido de Pip.

–¿Entonces por qué le coqueteabas?

–Ya te dije. Damien terminó con él y Pip en un contrato mal hecho me obligó a hacerlo para sacarle celos a Damien. Sabes que prefiero mil veces comerme a los humanos que tener algo con ellos. A excepción de ti, Kyle.

Broflovski infló sus mejillas, avergonzado. A pesar que entendía de alguna manera, no podía evitar seguir molesto. Y Stanley aún no aprendía que era muy fácil cambiar la actitud de Kyle si le daba mimos, porque así de simple era el judío. No obstante, ambos eran nuevos en este tipo de relación.

Con el ceño aún fruncido y las mejillas ruborizadas, Kyle miró el suelo.

–Llévame a comer tacos.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del demonio y mumuró un sí, mientras dejaba la sal en el velador y jalaba la mano de su humano hacia la puerta de la habitación que daba hacia el pasillo.

El pelirrojo miró el reloj de su pieza por última vez, calculando el tiempo que le quedaba antes de tener que ir a la universidad. Al parecer tenía tiempo suficiente y sonrió ante la idea de relajarse un rato más con el demonio que tanto adoraba.

Este par de pájaritos enamorados habían comenzado su relación hace no más de un mes y medio, pero se conocían de hace más de un año. Su historia partió bastante extraña pero cuando Kyle supo sobre sus sentimientos y viceversa, se dio cuenta que debía arriesgarse. Un humano y un demonio, ¿quién lo diría? Y todo en la mitad de su carrera de universidad.

–Pórtate bien porque me haces pasar malos ratos y hoy tengo prueba.

Stanley llevaba su forma humana completa, se veía demasiado guapo y lo era. Las chicas no dejaban se observarlo y chequearlo por completo; esto le molestaba a Kyle pero lo soportaba hasta cierto punto, dirigiéndoles miradas aterradoras a todas las que intentasen acercarse a su hombre.

–Sí, amo, sí.

–Hablo en serio. Eres un mal perro.

Ambos rieron en su juego y chiste interno. Cuando llegaron a Taco Bell, había una fila corta. Stanley se posicionó detrás suyo para abrazarlo así y besar su mejilla. Kyle acarició sus manos mientras observaba qué podía pedir.

–¿Comerás, Stan?

–A ti si es posible.

Ese comentario sacó una pequeña risa del pelirrojo y negó con su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

–Hablo en serio, bobo.

–Yo también. –Susurró en su oído, dejando un beso detrás de su oreja derecha.

Un día normal como cualquier otro. Stan y Kyle continuando aquella nueva y extraña relación que perdudaría muchos años con sus altos y bajos pero siempre con una reconciliación a la vuelta de la esquina.


End file.
